Ravester perfesonol pyschrc
by Omnibou
Summary: ravyn iz jst ur average girl cept one thing shes a pyschoic. when a new transfer moves into her new scool how wil she be affcted? read more to see jst how she makes it thru.
1. Chapter 1

(hi guyz, ths is like my forth fanfic. i decided to take an intresting aproach and use a twist of my fav disney show. i lik history 2, so i try to make it seem acurate? j.j is based of my BFF frever3 she da bomb lik relly, talk shit and i tak shit. Kaawuii desu33! tel me how u like it thankz:

**WARNING:** It getz like rlly sad sumetimes so watch out))

Chapter 1: Livin lavida africka

Hi my name is Ravyn Black Cat Shyat Bangster and i live in the slums of afrikas wit my little bro simba n sis j. n im a psochyc. it was only an hour ago yesterday tht my babey fell out of my uturus (i think dats da part but im nt sur yet) i was so hapy but then a dingo come an ate it! i was very sad and went home to tel simba. sima was in his room eating koo-layed while playin his blac kops.** 'my baby deid!'** i screamed at the top of my esofagis. my broter stoped his video game and choced on hiz koo-layed.** 'what happen?'** he yell back. **'dingo came an ate it'** i said sumberly while taking some of hiz koo-layed** 'i wish my best freind n sis jhon johnson** (AN Kawaii desu-chan desu desu-san dats u! xDDDDD ur mai bffffffffffff)**waz here.'** she side, when a familyer voice came behind her. **'im home'** she turned a round surprized, **'j.j?! i thught meckican cartle got you hours go?'** i seid wit my voice shaking may be she waz jst 1 of my vizions! **'or was i pushed?!'** she cry back. i gased,** 'wat?'** simba stood up and peed in the indor bush (sins we poor we dnt hve toilet yet in history class my techer seid livin conditions r bad.) i gronaed, **'plz simba not nao!'** i yell. simba cryed and ran out house. i sided again. **'j.j u have a scool projct due tomorow! remeber he seid he fail u if u dnt get ur act 2gether!' **j.j roll her eyes **'i just sleep wit him or sumthing, its ok. lets go get dinner since mom and dad r dead and cn't cook nymore.' **i hel back my flowering tears nd noded as we walked to taco bell. after ording a chalupa for simba and 4 qusadillas we gaped at price. **'we cant afford tht!'** i yell at the guy working. he waz the boi in her social studies clas. n he was ugly. his name was frijole (kawuii, u feel me? ik im rollin myeyestoo) **'im sorry but price need to be given..'** he responded irtatedly. **'plz my parents died.'** i tryed. **'no you daddy rite here!'** evryone in the room gaped,** 'dad?'** i said. **'yes its true' he said 'i wrap tacos now. i had to fake my dead so i could provide for th family. dus mom miss me?'** he asked. **'mom got ran over by neighbers bike he was rushing 2 devierer the bred! no one savd hr an at nite the dingo came!'** she yell angry. 'im going home' i yell and take tacos. we leave.

((Thats all 4 now guyz! thnx so much 4 reading. plz review, and this parts suspense ^ it not over))


	2. Chapter 2: supernatral scool

((So i desided 2 incoprate diferent theme tht i 3 su it may get a bit weerd, but itll be good.))

i ran home n on the way saw my moms corsp gettin stil eaten by dingos. dingos were a realy bad problome her n our vilage had truble keeping them out. I threw the rock at a dongos but they jst in a way laffed n walked away. j.j son popped up be hind me.** 'wait ravyn'** she call out to me. i turn round n see her wit da polise.** 'who dat?'** i ask confuzd.** 'they need ur help 4 an investigation** (my fingers hrt fm typin su muchT_T) i go wit them to the tent wher a guy layed dead. **'i no its hard but u haf 2 tell us how he died.'** i dnd't no how to tel them i see tha future not tha past so i lied wit somthin tht she knew hapened lots **'i herd hiz spirit say tht they a gang at kfc, n they wer havin a chiken fite. his chiken deid so he went in its place n chikens ganged up n peck him in hiz heart.'** the polise guy wiped away a tear it was alwys sad wen a tribe member deid.  
after gettin home ravyn llooked longly at j.j she rememebred when she waz jst 1 yrs old and they first met. (she waz a pysich bby, so she can rember) the trib foun her in streets and since thei werent fimilar with white peeple tehy named her aftr a nice dicktateor named jhon johnson or sumthin along those lines dey thought. the dingo aet him to. hr name waz a hassle to say so i jst call her j.j. dey soon went 2 slep becuz nxt mornin they had scool.  
tha nxt mornin came in a round 5 hrs n evry1 woke up. simba waz 2 young 4 scohol so they drop him off at hiz job as a wagun 4 mailroom. ravyn wore her long black hare in pofy curls kinda like n afro. she had hi orange gogo boots wit a team edwurd shirt n acdc shorts. j.j waz wite so she had afro blode hair n wor a sasuke shirt with deid note pants. evry1 thot they were wiches cuz ravyn cud tel the future. **'ur gonna die'** she tol hr techer wen she was little n exctly 3 yrs ltr he deid from dingo. thts how they knew she waz diffrent. wen she reched the hallz she stoped in her tracks and gased. b4 hr waz a tall man wit long scufy but radiation white hair.** 'omg he suuu cute'** seid Jayel-booti hiz ral nam wuz jans but he waz gay so he cahnged it n it matched cuz he all ways wor pink booti shorts. the man fliped hiz hair n folowing him waz a strnger lookin boy wit plaid shrts n a cocnut shell bra.** 'who r u?'** i asked the white hair man. **'dumboldoor'** he said oldly, **'im hear 2 help u. thiz is my best frend neil nielson'** he seid pointin 2 the plaid shorts boy. j.j waz ttlly in2 hm n asked if he wnted to larp wit her n he seid **'lemme get my wizrd hat n robe'** (they r nerds) **'wut r u hlpin me wit?'** she ask confuzed. **'ur powers ravyn. also i nvr got my hischool degree help me n tht will be ur compesation'**  
**'ok'** i seid thiz was goin to be a ruff year. so she thot. then a beatiful shiny boi walked up 2 her. ther were so many new stutents today.** 'im eday wardson collin'** he intruduced him. **'hi'** i seid wile tryin 2 bat my eye lash.** 'shh.. im a vampyre'** he tode her in whisper. **'i trst u cuz u pseichic'** i make out wit hm then class start. dumboldoor waZ in RHis class 2. i groned az he puled out hsi wand n waved it a round, cauzing clas time to go by faster.** 'i need 2 tlk 2 u srry'** he tol her n son clas ended. **'ur mom iznt relly deid n ur posyich cuz..ur a wizard ravyn'** he said. she gaped **'wat?'**

((Thanks 4 reading guyz! i tryed to make dis chapt a bit longer wit a bit supense. hope u enjoyed! mor wil b coming soon ;D.))


	3. Chapter 3: Morti Mcfli

((I JUST WANA DEDCATE DIS NXT STORI 2 MAH #1 FAN MARCO! I 3 U MARCO N I MAD U A SPCIL CHRCTER! HOPE U LIK HIM 3

DIS HAZ A DARKER APPROCH BUT I TINK ITS PRATTY GOOD. 2 AL U HATRS OUT DER SCrew U BAKAS! DESU DESU! 3 mah KAWAII BUDDII! Enjoi.))

Tha next day ravyn n j.j 1'nce again walked sima bak 2 work. 2day he waz a veuhcal 4 tha afrikan mafia. **"wate ravyn!"** seid voce from bhind her. It waz simbas bose, marco polio. **'wat iz it?'** i asked. **'da afrikan leader diabolo ned ur help!'** he tolz her sexily. **'uhh ok' I seid, (cuz dis was a huuuuge honer) she walked in2 da mailroom n see dibalo 'what iz it?'**

**'2day we plan 2 fite the invadating hapanise mafia tha yakama.'** (Daisuki! GURL!) he tol her. Ravin sided, **'but I has 2 skcool' diobalo shukis head 'we cansell 4 u kk?'** he yelled solumly.

**'kk fin lol'** seid raveyn kinda happy cuz she did school not want 2day. Then they went on their way, heading sexily 2 da field in wich da tango stood off wud be. J.j folow'd beind dem awkwardly whil luukin nervus at the feersum japineese mafia b4 her. Da Yakamas.

**"koniichiwa fuckers"** intra dooshed dibablo. I haud steped 4ward carraigely n da yakama ledder raised his mustash. **'hajimematashe gurl.'**he respongeded japunese like. J.j glassed over at sima who waz among da wild animoles wit a tribe shoulder ridin on his back. Da 1 cheetah ther waz skinny n u cud see its bones. Hiz paws tromboled as he straggled 2 keep da fat afrikan general diabeto an hiz back.

Da Yakamas shooed off there shiny gun shapped neived gun dat spartakled in da sun. da afrikans proudly held up their deep repressed speers. Neerby da tribs elephant succumbed 2 kancer. Dablo tryed 2 mak da first move n steped 4ward pointin britney spears 4ward. Den ther rhino colappsed he had ben fitin alltimers n both assburgers n dyed. Da yakama leder braised hiz gun shapped gun n ponted it at ther be loved cheetah. **'watashi it doesn't haff 2 be lik dis san.'** He seid whil showin off hiz crooked eyes. (azians hav da curls at the end of ther eyes) but be4 dabalo cud respond 2 da thret. Da cheetah sudunly fell sleep. But diabeto seid he waz deid from herpes n janitor warts.

Dat waz it it was all or nothing in it 2 winnit gurl. Dibablo luuked up sexy n seid hiz atcat sppech. 'ITCHIGO GAA DAISUKI DESUUU!" he screamed quietly. Da yakumas glare 'ICHIGO GAA KIRRAAIII DESSSUUUU NEEE KUDASAI O!" dey whusper agesively. Bot groops ran at eech other, da cantelopes nose fell off n fell ovr after its legs too came off it had leapord sea. Den diabetes waz da furst 2 get shot but it waz hiz aids that finally finnish him off.

Ravyn used her psichoic power 2 mak da guns sad n nat wana shoot. Tha Yakamas stopped cofuzed n tried 2 make ther gun work. Den rayn use powers 2 mak guns depressed n shot eech other. One by one all da guns shot each othr n wer deided. Yakumas relized dey loss n so tht afrikas wud nat kill dem. Fanally da giraffe was da last 2 fall from its yers ov gingervitus. Yakamas plaid a ballad 4 the afrikas to make piece. Morti Mcfli soon cam out wit hiz giitar n started playing a tri addition japinese song caled enpitsu wakahage no desu desu chan chan kawaii desu desu.

Dey had little hikaru on da drums but den he plaid wrong note. Sudenly thar leeder da singer got pissed n pissed his pants. he pooled out hiz sword from hiz pants n raped da drummer. Morti Mcfli realized he waz in da wrong fan fic n pulled out hiz tim maching. N left. Ther tambarine n part time triagnol playr pooled out hiz moltov cock tale n threw it at hiz leder. Den all da yakama pull out der honor swords n cut out der kidneys as an offering to voledmort. Da cantalope dat had lust hiz nose n legs got up n spoke like a glimerin snak. Dumbledingus sudenly ran out n shielded ravyn from rainin kidneys. **'NO!'** he cryed, **'IM YUR MODTHR N A STANIST!**' he yell. J.j gut on simas back n rode him bak 2 safty. Den evry1 gased.

((OH NO, how waz dis chapter? I wunt be postin az offin but yea))


End file.
